1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel thioether derivatives, the production method and use thereof, and relates especially to the S containing dendrimers and the synthetic intermediates thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The dendritic molecules, having a unique macromolecular structure, are expected to have a wide field of application. The dendritic molecules which have a unique chemical structure composed of a central core (nucleus), and a branch structure constructed with branches (units) repeated regularly and the surface functional groups, both extending three-dimensionally, have been investigated actively in the field, for example, of nano science, communication science, electro-material science, medical science, pharmaceutical science, biological science, surface science and material science, and so on (References: “Dendritic Molecules”, VCH Publication Co. 1996; “Molecular Design of Dendrimers” and “Miscellaneous Functions of Dendrimers” Gendai Kagaku, June, 1998, on pp. 20–40; “Applications of Dendrimers as Non-linear Optical Materials” in Kobunshi, Vol. 47, November, 1998.) It may safely be said, however, that the dendrimer science is “one of the latest sciences”, because it has been highlighted only since about the middle of the year 1990 and the number of the research on it has increased recently.
As for the use of the dendritic molecules, there have been offered a variety of inventions on the subject of industrial use thereof, for example, their use in medicine and agricultural chemicals (JP-A Hei7-330631), use in solar cell and photosensitive material for electrophotography (JP-A Hei11-40871), use in electronic material (JP-A Hei 11-171812), use in liquid crystal (JP-A 2000-264965), use in paint and ink (JP-A Hei11-140180), use in fluorescent resin sheet (JP-A Hei11-323324), use in qualitative and quantitative analyses (JP-A Hei11-218494), use in biological response modifier (JP-C Hei8-510761), and so on.